TimeLords Have No Sense of Timing
by Ciarby
Summary: Doctor Who/Torchwood/Dark Angel crossover. What will a visiting time lord, and a shocked torchwood team find laying in the rain. Please leave reviews, I live on them.
1. Did You Just Lick Your Sleeve?

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who or Dark Angel, they belong to their rightful owners. I do own Sam though.

Note: This story is slightly AU, as Torchwood is around the same place as dark angel but they are not in america, just don't think about the location.

It is the tenth doctor and its kinda set after end of series 3 but without donna, the doctor is just by himself. And Torchwood is set after series 1 but jack has been back for about a month.

Dark Angel is VERY AU as it only uses the story line of manticore and super-soldiers, which means no max, no other characters other than lydecker, and no pulse.

ENJOY, or the goblins in my closet will steal my cookies again (sigh!).

**Chapter One**

_**Earlier that evening**_:

The pouring rain hit sam like shards of glass, tearing at her senses, but she had to keep moving as the manticore footsoldiers where getting to close for comfort.

_Flashback_

"_In enemy territory always keep moving never slow down enough for the enemy to get close_" yelled the drill sergant, as the manticore soldiers (albeit children) had mottos drilled into their heads.

_End flashback_

"_Almost seems hypocritical to follow orders given by the people I am trying to escape,_" Sam thought as a slight smile formed on her lips. Gunshots and footsteps interupted sam quickly from her thoughts, "_OK, time to get a move on,_" she said quietly to herself as she tried to gain more ground between her and the enemy. But as she began to gain speed sam heard a all to familiar "_CLICK_" sound.

She turned around just quick enough to see a rather agitated looking lydecker pull the trigger of the 9 millimeter army issued hand gun he was coldly holding in his hands.

_BANG_.

The sound resonated through the forest. "_Son of a _..." Sam muttered as she felt the bullet hit her body.

Sam's manticore DNA that was rapidly pouring from the hole that lydecker had kindly given her meant that she could probably make it out of the forest and run a few miles before passing out from pain and or blood loss.

"_Great,_" she thought sarcasticly as the pain started to make itself known.

"Get the team, NOW, I want her back here dead or alive," Lydeker barked into his cell phone. Sam heard the call and the approaching men. "Wow this is the gift that just keeps on given'," she thought to herself while running as fast as possible. "Where the hell am I gonna go?" she thought. The rain was proving to be quite helpful in conceiling her tracks.

Sam ran until she could no lunger run, which had been surprisingly more distance than she first assumed. "_Well at least it puts more distance between us, I wonder where I am?_" she thought as she started to get lightheaded. "_Shit," _Sam muttered before falling into an unconcious heap in the middle of St John's Park.

_**TORCHWOOD:**_

Jack was in his office at the Torchwood hub, whilst the team were out getting Chinese. Just as he took the last swig of Ianto's famous double strength coffee he heard the familar sound, he looked at his watch. "_Wow for a Timelord he sure doesn't have a great sense of timing._" He chuckled at himself whilst running down to the lower levels of the hub.

When he walked into to the basement he saw the familiar police box parked neatly between two cabinets, jack laughed as when he observed the 900 year old Timelord try to open the doors of the TARDIS that he had parked facing the cupboards. "_Hang on a moment,_" he heard the Doctor yell.

With that the TARDIS disappeared then reappeared with the doors facing him. "_Ah, much better,_" the Doctor sighed as he walked out of the TARDIS to greet Jack.

" _So much for being here at 9:00pm. I was afraid the team where gonna be back before you got here_, _that would be hard to explain if a phone box from the 50's dematerialised in the middle of the hub,_" Jack jokingly said.

"H_ey, you try parking that thing here. By the way, you give teribble directions Jack. I ended up landing in a bakery and a hospital boiler room before landing in here_," the Doctor crossly added as Jack feigned a hurt look. "_Where are those voices coming from?_" the Doctor asked.

A broad grin formed on Jack's face. "_That would be the team, or maybe youv'e finally cracked up and are hearing voices,_" Jack said as he raised an eyebrow. The Doctor just shook his head and followed him.

As Jack and the Doctor headed up towards the hub, the team spotted them and looked quite surprised. "_Who is this then, Jack?_" Gwen asked, trying to read the stranger, who was wearing a grin that reached his eyes.

"_Everyone, I would like you to meet the Doctor_. Doctor, t_his is Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Ianto Jones,_" said Jack as everyone just just stood there like a stunned mullets.

Owen quickly piped up, noticing the awkward silence, "_What, just the...?"_

"_The Doctor,_" the man in the pinstriped suite said, finishing Owen's sentence.

"_Ok, whatever,_" Owen said as he walked off.

"_We go back a long time,_" Jack informed the group.

"Yeah, lifetimes," the Doctor added while Jack shot him a tense look. The Doctor grinned and pretended not to notice.

"_**Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert,**_" the alarms blared as the crew dashed to there computers to try and locate the intruder. "_**Non-Human presence detected in Area 1**_."

Everyone looked confused as Jack and the Doctor just stood there.

"_Oh sorry about that, that would be me,_" the Doctor shouted out over the rather annoying sirens.

Toshiko turned the sirens off whilst looking shocked. "_Jack, you let an alien into the hub_."

Jack looked at the doctor. "_Oh my God, you're an alien!_" Jack theatrically said as they both tried to hold back their smiles.

"_Yes, Jack, I am!_" And as the doctor said that they both burst into a fit of laughter.

After Jack and the Doctor recovored from their laughter, they were greeted by the looks of some very perplexed torchwood members. "_Sorry,_" said Jack to his team.

"_It took your system long enough to respond to me. Getting a bit careless in you old age, Jack_?" the Doctor said, but was interupted by the sirens wailing again. "_I think you systems a bit screwey. It already knows I'm here."_

_"Jack, we've located an alien in Area 21, St. John's Park,_" shouted Toshiko as the group hurried around grabbing their tools.

"_We'll get to you later. In the meantime, you ready to see what we do here, Doctor_?" Jack said.

The Doctor looked slightly apprehensive. "_As long as its not like Torchwood 1," _he said.

"_I've changed it for the better, Doc_!" Jack said as he saw the slight pain in the Doctor's eyes. "_Well, let's go see what this alien is then_."

Jack saw the spark of enthusiasm return to the Doctor. "_If your equipment is as good as it is here, it's probably just a feral cat,_" the Doctor quipped as he bolted past Jack and into the van like a child who got into the sugar bowl.

"_Are you sure about this guy, Jack?_" Gwen asked, giving Jack a smile.

Jack just chuckled. "_I trust him with my life_."

That was all Gwen needed to hear. "_Okay,_" she said, following Jack.

The rain was bucketing down as the team approached the park. The Doctor didn't care that it was raining, and surprisingly enough, neither did the team.

"_The alien should be about 100 feet in that direction,_" Toshiko said, pointing directly to her left.

"_Whats that you're tracking it with?_" asked the Doctor rather inquisitively, although he already knew. He was just in a chatty mood. They walked in the direction Toshiko had pointed out. "_Its a chromosonal-pitch-module."_

"_A locator for things with strange DNA properties,_" Gwen added, trying to help.

"_Its helpful in locating aliens," _Jack pointed out in his usual smug way as he winked at the Doctor. "_Sometimes more hassle than what it's worth._"

"_It's getting stronger over here... Oh my god._" Toshiko stopped abruptly, followed by Gwen, who yelled for Owen. "_Owen... Get your kit! Someone's been hurt!_"

"_Who?_" said Owen, wondering what they were all on about.

_"Her,_" Toshiko said, pointing at the unconcious girl no older than 17 laying on the wet ground, soaked to the bone and bleeding profusly from what seemed to be a bullet wound in her abdomen.

"_Shit,_" Owen said as he ran to the car. He grabbed his bag and ran back to the injured girl. The Doctor bent down to help Owen.

"_What you think you're doing?_" Owen said as the Doctor started to check her pulse.

"_I'm a doctor, hence the name._" H looked at Owen, his voice hard and sharp. "_Her pulse is a bit thready," _he said. "_Help me get her into the van, we need to get her to the hub quickly._" They both picked her up and carried her to the SUV.

_**BACK AT TORCHWOOD:**_

The team raced inside while the Doctor carried the unknown girl into the hub. Owen rushed down to the pit. "_Bring her down here!_" he yelled.

The Doctor quickly yet carefully set her on the table. Owen lifted her shirt and examined the wound as Sam stirred. "_It was a clean through and through, missed her vital organs, but she has lost a lot of blood. If she goes into shock anymore she could die,"_ Owen said.

The Doctor promptly ran his thumb over a spot of blood on his jacket sleeve and then proceeded to then lick it.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he looked positively dumbfounded, yet not really that surprised.

The Doctor ignored the question and pondered on the blood in his mouth for a second. Then he said, "She's O-negative, and not alien, but not your average human either."

"Not even going to ask how that works," Owen said, stopping from his work to look at the Doctor, who was quickly setting up an IV to Sam's arm to deliver her much needed blood.

"_What would cause her to go into any more shock?_" Gwen - who looked worried - asked.

"_THAT," _the Doctor said, alarmed, looking at Sam. She had opened her eyes.

"You Have Got T Be Fucking Kidding Me," where some of the words that flashed through Sam's mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_She remembered the last time she tried to escape. She didn't make it far before the guards found out. This hadn't been the first time she had escaped, and it wouldn't be the last. About three years ago she had managed to escape and stayed out of reach for two and half years before they finally caught up with her and hauled her ass back to hell. The reconditioning process was not pleasent, as they tried to make her the perfect soldier once more, but she had had a taste of freedom and was unwilling to give it up. So there were endless days of being strapped down while you were "Re-Adjusted" back into soldier mode. But she never gave up on trying._

_**End Flashback.**_

Sam shot up and in an instant she pulled the IV from her hand. She noticed that lydecker wasn't there and the place wasn't exactly military style, but that didn't stop her trying to fight Owen off.

Owen regained control. "_Hey, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you, calm down," _he said, putting his hands on her sholders. That didn't help much.

"_Let me go!_" Sam yelled, knowing they wouldn't, though it never hurts to try.

"_Jack, Toshiko a little help here,_" Owen pleaded. He was surprised by this young girls strength.

"_Let go of me!_" Sam half screamed, half demanded while working herself into a higher state of distress.

"Hey calm down, or you're gonna hurt yourself," Jack tried telling the squirming mass he was currently restraining.

"I'll hurt you if you don't let me go," Sam hissed at him with a hint of fear and sarcasm in her voice as she fought harder.

The monitor beeped, alerting the Doctor to her dangerously high heart rate. "No, no, no, no!" the Doctor yelled with a fearful expression. "_We need to calm her down. If she continues to work herself up it's not gonna be good,_" he breathlesly said as he fumbled through a drawer and retreived a syringe. "_Sedative?_" he quickly asked. Owen and Jack nodded.

When Sam saw the syringe she was even more determined to get out - and fast. "_I have to get outta here or I'm in deep shit. If I can just get Mr Muscles off me and avoid the guy with the needle, maybe I'll have a chance,_" Sam fleetingly thought as she put her last ounce of strength into breaking free. But she was starting to tire from blood loss. "_I'm not going back, I fought too hard to escape you bastards," _she thought as she tried a last ditch effort to free herself.

"_GWEN!_" Jack yelled, "_Help, grab her legs!_" Gwen did as Jack ordered while the Doctor got the needle ready.

Sam began to feel increasingly dizzy and weak as the world started to go fuzzy. "How the hell am I supposed to get them off me when the room is spinning?" she thought as she continued to fight a losing battle.

"_Hurry up Doc, we don't have much time. She's going into shock,_" Owen said, panicking at Sam's pale complexion.

"_I'm coming! Everyone ready_?"

"_Yes,_ " they all replied.

"_Hold her still,_" the Doctor said while easing the syring into her arm and emptying its contents.

"_Ahh...Christ!_" Sam thought when she felt the needle enter her arm and felt the sedative take effect. Her strength started to disappear. She blinked, trying to overpower the tiredness, but it was a futile effort as her body began to relax.

"_It's ok. We are here to help. Don't fight it. I promise we won't hurt you,_" the Doctor soothingly said, trying to calm her.

"Don't take me ba_..." _Sam slurred as her weak body fell limp.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when she fell unconcious. "_Wow, it took three of us to hold down a wounded 17 year old girl. I'm gonna need some of Ianto's coffee after this,_" Jack said with an exausted expression.

"_Her heart rate is going back down, but we need to hook her back up to the IV so she can replenish her blood or the same thing will happen again," _Owen said in a half sigh, half frustrated tone as he felt her pulse.

_"I'm on it,_" the Doctor said.

After the Doctor finished hooking up Sam's blood transfusion, hesat down next to Jack. _"She isn't alien, Jack, but we need to find out what she is, 'cause something's not right with her DNA. That's why your DNA machine thingy picked her up. I noticed she also had very low levels of seratonin in her blood, which could prove to be problamatic."_

Owen overheard the conversation and stepped in. "_Ok ladies, whatever she is, she is gonna be pissed off when she wakes up, so I recommend we take her down to the cells - just till we know who or what she is_."

The Doctor got up while Jack faked a shocked look. "_Did you just call your boss ,the most charismatic man alive today, a lady?_"

"_No, I called you and your strange little friend over there a lady, so come on,_" he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm as he walked back to the unconcious girl.

"_Come on, Darling,_" Jack said to the Doctor as he dragged him along.

"_Sometimes you worry me, Jack,_" the Doctor said whilst raising an eyebrow in a joking fashion. Jack laughed.

A few hours later, Sam awoke to a pain in her abdomen. "_What the..." _she thought. Then the memories of what happened earlier rather sharply flooded her mind.

She bolted backwards towards the wall as she noticed the group of people from before were sitting in the room with her. "_You might not want to move so fast, you'll pull a stitch,_" the Doctor pointed out in a rather casual tone while walking towards her.

Then she noticed she was bound to the bed. "_Yeah. Untie me and let me show you how to pull a stitch,_" Sam thought as she laughed on the inside.

Sam wasn't feeling too good and the room started spinning like a washing machine, but as she was in an unkown location with unknown people she was very reluctant to tell them.

"_Don't worry. That's just an after effect of the sedative. You'll feel better soon,_" the Doctor said. He noticed her steady herself up against the wall as much as she could while bound.

The doctor sat on the edge of the bed. He moved his hand abruptly towards her and she flinched ever so slightly. But the doctor, to her and the team's surprise, unfastened the straps that where holding her down.

"_Shit, never show weakness. Rule number one. Stupid, stupid me,_" she thought as she mentally kicked herself and drew her knees up to her chest.

"_I'm the Doctor, by the way. Who are you?_" he asked, holding out his hand.

Startled out of her thoughts, she reviewed the question. "_If this is manticore, they sure have an odd new interogation programme_," she thought, nearly smiling. She deducted that this probably wasn't manticore, or if it was, she wasn't in Kansas anymore. But she still had to be cautious, as she had no clue where they had taken her.

"_Not the talking type then, eh?_" the Doctor said as he started to get up, but as the he began to walk away, Sam lifted her head.

_"Sam"._

**End of first chapter!**


	2. Did You Just Say Chinese Food?

The doctor looked around when he heard Sam speak.

"_Where am I?_" she asked cautiously, trying not to sound scared, though she was shaking a little.

"_Oh, so she does speak,_" the Doctor said with a smile that almost made her smile too. But she held it back.

"_You're in Torchwood, and you're safe,_" Jack informed her as he got up. "_I'm Captain Jack Harkness,_" he said, introducing himself with a wink. "_And they're Tosh, Gwen and Owen._"

"_Ok, they seem unarmed. That's a plus,_" Sam thought, fighting the urge to run.

"_We found you unconcious in the park with a bullet wound, you were in a pretty bad way,"_ Owen said.

Sam went quiet as she felt her head begin to throb even more. She was thinking about what happened. "_Well, at least it's not manticore, but let's not get comfy," _she said to herself. As she thought that, her hands began to shake. She looked at them. "_Oh...Shit, this is all I need,_" she thought as she moved her hands to where the others couldn't see them.

The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed and looked her in the eyes as if he was looking into her soul, and she immediatly relaxed. "You can trust us," he said. "Now, what happened?" he asked in a friendly hypnotic tone.

Sam was still unsure, but she trusted the Doctor and had nothing to lose, so she planned her words.

"I was shot."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Owen said quietly, but Jack turned and gave him a whack upside the head.

"By the leader of my group," Sam said, not wanting to tell them too much.

"What group is that?" Gwen asked with kind eyes.

Before Sam knew what she was doing, she began to tell them more than she had intended too. "I was in tactical group designation X5. I escaped from the holding facilty, which I can only guess is about four miles away from here."

"You look too young to join the Army," Jack said as he saw the same expression play accross the Doctor's face.

"I didn't join. I was born into the Army." Whoops. She said it. Now she wished she hadn't, because she had given away to much. So she stopped talking.

"Never mind that, did anyone just hear her say she ran four miles with a bullet wound?" said Owen. Gwen was now the one to hit owen in the shoulder.

The Doctor looked at Jack and motioned to the hallway. "Excuse us for a moment Sam, we'll be back in a jiffy," the Doctor said, trying to sound bubbly as usual as he bounced off the bed.

Outside, the Doctor led Jack to were they couldn't be heard and started pacing on the spot with that worried look he only got when his mind was working a million miles a minute. "Have you heard about anything like this before?" he asked Jack.

"No, I would have told you if I had," Jack said.

"Something's not right. She's not telling us the whole story, which is understandable. She's genuinly afraid of going back to were she escaped from, as we wittnesed when we first brought her in," the Doctor said with a distant look. He was clearly thinking of a plan.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at him in a questioning way. "What makes you think I have a plan?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at the Doctor.

"Well, yes, I do kinda have a plan," the Doctor said, deep in thought.

Jack laghed. "Doctor, I know you too well." He waited. "So, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

The Doctor's face went straight and Jack knew immediatly what he was thinking. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. "I need to know what happened or we can't help her, but I don't think she trusts us enough to tell us.

"Something's not right with her, but I can't tell what it is," the Doctor reluctantly said.

"Okay, as long as you're sure she can handle it," Jack said, looking at the unreadable look on the Doctor's calm face.

Jack and the doctor entered the room Sam and the team were in and looked around.

Sam looked up and noticed the serious look on Jack and the Doctor's faces. "I don't like the look of this," Sam thought to herself, but kept a blank expression whilst trying to plan an escape exit. The trouble was, there were none. "I don't think they plan for me to leave. This place is built like a prison - oh wait, it is," she thought to herself.

She had always been good at blank faces, great poker face, but the Doctor sensed her stress.

Jack walked over to his team and asked them to remain quiet.

The Doctor took off his overcoat and tossed it to Jack, who put it on one of the chairs, whilst the Doctor sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "Sam, I need to ask you some things, okay?" the Doctor said in a calm voice.

"Okay," Sam said, feeling relaxed.

"Now, we need to know some things, but I don't think you want to tell us. Thats okay, but if you want us to help we need to know."

"Okay," Sam said again, starting to get anxious.

"I don't want to cause you further distress by you telling us, so I have to find another option."

The Doctor watched her expression as he said it - she immediately tensed up, and he saw fear in her eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

_During her life, the way in which manticore had liked to gather information had not been to far from mind reading, only it was excrutiating. Sam remebered being strapped to a table. The needle went into her arm as they positioned the scope above her eye. It emited a beam and she began to go limp. The device favoured by manticore was agonising as it sought through your memories and made you tell them any and all the information they wanted._

_**End Flashback**_

Sam remebered the pain and she began to fret, the fear etched on her face was plain to see.

The Doctor saw this and took her hand. "I promise you I will not cause you any pain," he said in a hypnotic calming tone.

Sam, for some unknown reason, trusted the Doctor and relaxed.

"Okay. I need you to relax and close your eyes," the Doctor told her. She did what he said.

During this, the team had listened to what he said. Then they looked at Jack. "What's he going to do?" Toshiko asked, sounding worried.

"Just watch and I'll explain later," Jack said and his team watched the Doctor.

Sam was now relaxed. "It's now or never," he thought to himself as he raised his fingers to Sam's temples and closed his eyes.

Before she knew what he was doing he entered her mind. She flinched as she felt the pressure of his mind in hers.

"It's okay. Just focus on me, it will pass," he said as she became calm once again. He sifted through her memories with speed and precision. What he saw angered and disturbed him. It was a haze of punishment, torture, endless training, no mercy, military, pain, and sadness. He came across a memory which he lingered on as it was emotionally flooded with pain and anger.

_It was the memory of a girl, with Sam as a young child, trying to escape for the first time with the other kids. They wandered alert yet terrified down the hallways in their military smocks trying to find a way out. But all they found was Lydecker and his men with their guns drawn, ready to shoot the first person who moved. "Soldiers, what do you think you are doing?" he yelled at them. The girl standing next to Sam tried to run, but was shot dead in front of her.___

Sam began to shake a little and grabbed the Doctor's hands, wanting him to stop. But he hadn't found what he needed yet. "_Sam, I'm sorry, you might find old memories reawakening, side effect, but you have to focus,_" as he said that, he willed her to sleep. She slumped against the wall as he continued searching until he found what he was looking for.

The doctor pulled out of her mind as he found out what he needed and a lot more. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, who had a tear running down her face while she slept, and he felt a huge amount of sorrow for her.

Jack walked over to and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "What did you see, Doc?" he asked as the team walked over cautiously.

The Doctor looked at Jack. His expression said it all. "Jack, she has been through more than you could imagine," the Doctor said.

"But she's just a kid," Jack said, feeling empathy for her.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked, saying what the rest of the team was thinking. "Did you hurt her?" she asked in a stern tone.

"No, I would never hurt her or anyone. I just had to find out what was wrong so we could help her," he said. "Look, I am an alien, yes, but I am not going to hurt anyone, okay? So you can trust me," he added.

"They trust you," Jack said. The team nodded.

The Doctor proceeded to tell the team and Jack bits of what he saw, not wanting to invade Sam's privacy any more.

**HOURS LATER:**

Sam woke up too the smell of food, she opened her eyes and saw a container of chinese food on a small table beside her. She looked around and saw no one exept the Doctor, snoring away in a weird position on a chair with a book in his hand. Sam cleared her throat, and the Doctor woke up and nearly fell off the chair. Sam allowed herself to chuckle slightly, and the Doctor grinned.

"See? I knew there was a smile in there somewhere," he said, walking over to her. "I hope you like re-heated chinese food," he said as he passed it to her.

She looked at him. "Well, I doubt that he poisned it," she thought to herself, and took the food from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up from her food which she was hungrily eating. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" she said.

The Doctor looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?" he said, looking confused.

"Well, sifting through my memories isn't a pleasant task. I should know," she said with a meek smile, but he knew the pain it caused her.

Just as she said that, she began to tremble ever so slightly. The Doctor picked up on it. "Sam, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she said a little too quickly. "Damn. I know he knows something's up," she thought, mentally kicking herself.

The team walked in at that moment, and the Doctor directed his attention at them.

"She's finally awake," said Jack. "You slept like a log."

"Yeah, I feel like one, too," Sam said, getting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"You're a bit more sociable than last night," Owen said, receiving glares from Jack and Gwen, as well as Toshiko.

"Yeah, well, where I'm from, waking up after being shot whilst being held down and sedated is not a good thing," Sam said with a sarcastic smile.

Jack laughed. Owen smirked too.

"You were acting instinctivly," said Gwen.

"I think I need to come clean with you," she said to Jack and the team. "The Doctor has probably told you some things about me, but I want to fill in the gaps so you understand fully."

''Okay," said Toshiko. "But you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Sam said, closing her eyes and thinking.

"_I am/was a soldier, who was born specifically and trained to be a 'super soldier' by a man named Lydecker, and because they screwed with my genes before I was born, I was more 'capable' than others, you could say. So I was born, raised and trained on a base of operations called manticore, who trained us in more 'unconventional methods'." _With that, Sam looked down, trying to hide her inner turmoil. To tell her story, she had to remember horrible things. "_Then I escaped._" She chuckled as she said that. "_I escaped many times but I was mostly unsuccessful and was..._" She paused, as she could no longer speak as she thought of what had happened when she escaped so many times. A single tear fell down her face, and she turned away.

"_Its okay, you don't have to continue," _the Doctor said, sensing her grief, as he knew what happened.

Sam was still trembling when that was said, only now it was getting worse and Jack saw it too.

"Oh shit...My screwed-up genes do not have any sense of timing," Sam thought as she saw them looking at her with worry in their eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I fine" she said but sam knew she wasn't.

Sam closed her eyes and pulled her knees up too her chest, while the shaking got worse.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over Sam. "Owen, go get your kit, I think she's seizing!" the Doctor said as Jack tried to steady her. Owen obliged and ran off to find his kit.

Sam now began to tremble quite violently, and the Doctor was getting increasingly worried as she was still conscious, which is unusual.

"What's wrong with her?" Gwen asked, eyes as big as saucers.

All of a sudden Sam stopped shaking. The Doctor was even more concerned. _"The low levels of seritonin in her bloodstream mean she will probably continue to convulse at random intervals, each time getting worse than the time before, which is bad, but because of her genetic minipulation I'm not sure normal medication will work_. _ Is that right_?" the Doctor asked Sam. She weakly nodded, and he moved her into an upright state.

"Sam, I need you to listen to me. What medications do you usually take for this?" he asked.

"Normally tryptophan takes the edge off and because of the screwy brain chemistry I am awake the whole time, and these seizures are much more violent than usual, so they would normally give me..." she stopped at the thought of the drug and started to shake again as she started to squirm as she felt dizzy.

"Sam what is it, what do they normally give you?" The Doctor was getting impatient.

Owen entered the room with his kit and said, "How is she?"

"It stopped for a moment, now it's started again, and its gonna be a bad one" the Doctor told him. Then he turned to Sam. "Sam we need to know, WHAT did they give you?" he said forcefully.

The Doctor had a hold of her shoulders when he noticed a tear run down her face.

Sam sighed and said with pain in her voice, "They gave me...cytophantical."

The Doctor stood back, shocked.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"That, my friend is hell..."


	3. Did You Just Shake Me Awake?

Hey Everyone Im so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, my Doctor WhoMuse wasn't being co-operative and I couldn't find the inspiration, but alas, I have updated and hope this helps. Will update again soon, yes it is short but the next will be bigger.

By the way its not beta read so anyone who is willing to do it for me is welcome, I just have not had the time, too much school work not enough time :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, Torchwood or anything, I do own Sam though, and I don't make any money from this.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair again trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

Sam's head started to spin and her heart was trying to escape her chest, but she began to weaken and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, the doctor looked over and saw her starting to lose the battle to stay awake and ran over to her, "Sam stay awake now, no sleeping yet, come on up you get" he said pulling her into an upright position.

Sam felt two strong hands lift her up and she tried to move but couldn't summon the strength to, so she just sat there, "This is not going to end well" Sam thought.

Sam leaned into Jack and he wrapped his arms around her steadying her already quivering form. "Jack I need for you to do me a favour" the doctor said with remorse in his eyes, "What is it Doc?" Jack asked in confusion, but had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"Keep her awake and when I say so I need for you to hold Sam, and no matter how much she moves, Don't Let Go" he told Jack firmly. Jack got up abruptly, "What" he asked, "Just do it Jack, Please" the doctor pleaded as he walked out of the room. "Okay" was all he said as he tried to keep Sam from sleeping, "Hey kiddo, wake up" he said tapping her face lightly, She was groggy and wanted to sleep but she knew what the Doctor was doing, "It won't be that bad" she tried to convince herself and tried not to show any fear, but it was useless.

"Owen I need to talk to you know" the doctor said as he walked over to the group and grabbed Owen before he had a chance to respond. He took Owen out into the hallway and rubbed his face, "Owen I'm going to need you to clear everyone out of that room" he said hoping he was doing the right thing, "We're not going anywhere, she needs our support" said Gwen and Toshiko as they walked through the door, the Doctor spun around with a tired look on his face "Then you're not going to like what happens next" he said, watching the looks on the others faces, "Ok, I'll be back in a minute I need some supplies, then I'll explain" the doctor said hurriedly as he ran out the door.

He rushed down to the Tardis and into the Medbay searching for the vial he was after. "Where is it, where is it, where is it, Think, think, think". The Tardis sensed what he needed and pushed him in the right direction until he found it, "Thank You" he said to the Tardis as he ran out, the Tardis beeped in compliance silently praying that he was not too late.

Sam's seizure was worsening as the Doctor rushed into the room and fished a syringe out of Owens medical bag. He gave Owen the syringe and vial, "Owen I need 10mL of this" he said pointing to the vial and quickly went to check Sam's pulse.

"What's going on Doctor" Jack demanded, "Doctor, Tell Me", The Doctor sighed and looked down at Sam who weakly nodded, gathering all her strength to stay awake, while the tremors began to take a toll on her head.

"Ok, but you're not going to like it" he said "The only way at this point to stop Sam from seizing, lapsing into a coma and dying, is this drug" he snatched the syringe from Owen and held it up, "the way it works is that it causes a neural distraction, causing the brain to basically reset itself, however the cure is not without a heavy price" he said, knowing how this would end for Sam.

"What do you mean without a price" Owen asked, the others on the team nodding in a silent curiosity.

"It means..................." the Doctor sighed " that the distraction needed to reset her brain function has to be large enough to stun her system and the only way of doing that unfortunately is.........pain, and a lot of it" he said as he looked at the colour drain from the faces of everyone in the room.

Jack was the first to speak, "How much pain Doctor" he asked looking at Sam who was barely conscious but shaking randomly, "And for how long".

"About 30 seconds, give or take, pain that I myself couldn't handle" said the doctor looking away from Sam, he knew pain and hated that he was going to be the one initiating it.

In that instant Sam began to fit uncontrollably, and the doctor saw the fine gleam of sweat covering her body, he knew it had to happen soon.

"We need to do this now" he said as he looked at Jack, "Jack I need you to hold her, this is going to be hard to watch" he asked and Jack nodded wrapping his arms around Sam, securing her to him. The Doctor then looked at Sam, "Ready" he asked Sam, knowing it didn't matter if she was or not, and he plunged the needle with precision into her thigh and pressed the plunger, "Be brave Sam", the effect was immediate.

* * *

Ok, thank you for reading and if you like click the shiny review button, if not flames keep me warm at night :D


End file.
